1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved welding apparatus and process for joining together dual containment pipe sections in end to end relationship while a cable is maintained in place extending between the pipe sections. A novel welding apparatus is provided for performing these welds while the elongated cable is retained in extended position between the pipe sections as the weld takes place.
2. Background of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,088 is directed to a double containment, thermoplastic pipe assembly utilizing snap-in-place, C-shaped spacing elements between an inner carrier and an outer containment pipe section in concentric relation therewith.